FluffyFluff for KyungMyeon
by junmeanssi
Summary: Suho mengungkapkan terima kasihnya pada seseorang yang diam diam memperhatikannya. a Suho/Kyungsoo fanfiction. Disadur dari pesan Suho untuk member EXO di Sukira 130530.


_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

_**FluffyFluff of KyungMyeon**_

Casts : Suho/Kyungsoo

A/N : Terima kasih pada pembaca yang mau me-review tulisanku, terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya, maaf aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian karena aku terharu sampai bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Karya ini anggap saja bonus untuk kalian semua.

**-Suho/Kyungsoo.-**

"_To the one who has been silently looking after me, D.O, If you only play with Ryeowook hyung, I'll be jealous" – 130530, EXO – Kiss the Radio_

Suho mungkin mengerti semua membernya sangat menghawatirkannya, terutama saat dia bilang dia salah memakai kursi pijat yang diberikan fans pada Kai, yang mengakibatkan punggungnya sakit sampai berhari hari. Suho hanya bisa memakai gel penghilang rasa sakit dan mengoleskannya perlahan saat malam hari,saat semua member saat itu terlelap tidur.

Belum lagi jadwal dan rentetan variety show untuk comeback album mereka akan dimulai besok, Suho tentu ingin penampilan yang prima. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu perfeksionis pada semua yang dijalaninya, dan tak salah jika CEO SM memilihnya untuk menjadi leader. Tentu Suho merasa bangga dengan hal itu.

"Aduh, sakit" Suho meringis saat meraba daerah pinggangnya .

Dia pun berjalan keluar, duduk di sofa, dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. _Padahal obat pereda nyerinya sudah aku minum, kenapa aku masih merasa sakit? Ah sial aku benar benar seorang grandpa._

20 menit berlalu , Suho malah jatuh halus mulai terdengar dari bibirnya, menandakan dia sangat kelelahan. Tiba tiba, suara pintu dari salah satu kamar member terbuka, dia membawa kain dan air hangat serta obat pereda nyeri. Lalu menyelimuti Suho dan mengompres bagian pinggangnya dengan air hangat dengan pelan, sangat pelan, mungkin Suho sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena ia tengah tertidur –sangat- lelap.

Setelah selesai mengolesi pinggang Suho dengan obat pereda nyeri, dia menyelimuti Suho kembali agar tidak kedinginan. Tak lama setelah itu, dia masuk kembali ke kamar dan kembali tidur.

"Tidur yang nyenyak hyung"

-xoxo-

Suho terbangun dan seperti biasa, awal karena dia harus membangunkan yang lainnya. Mulai dari Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo. Setelah hampir 3 jam bersiap siap, EXO mulai menjalani rutinitas yang baru, yup, rutinitas comeback .Tetapi Suho merasakan ada yang berbeda pagi ini, dia merasa pinggangnya sedikit baikan. Dan lebih bisa digerakkan daripada tadi malam. Suho pun bersyukur dan akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk bersiap siap demi comeback yang akan mereka jalani berdua belas kali ini. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyusul beberapa manager yang sibuk mempersiapkan comeback mereka kali ini.

-xoxo-

"Hyung, pinggangmu bagaimana?" Kai –sapaan akrab Jongin- datang ke ruang tunggu, menemani Suho yang terlihat sibuk menandatangi beberapa album XOXO milik mereka untuk dijadikan hadiah saat promo dan fansign-ing dadakan di kantor KBS nanti.

"Sudah tidak apa apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kok. Tadi malam seperti ada yang menyuntikkan pereda sakit untukku, hahaha. Halus sekali sentuhannya, aku menikmatinya" jawab Suho seraya tersenyum pada Kai.

Kai bergidik ngeri pada Hyungnya kali ini_. Suho hyung terlihat menakutkan kalau sedang senang begini._

"Omonganmu itu seperti orang pervert, hyung, hiii" jawab Kai jahil sambil mengambil beberapa minuman yang ada di sekitar Suho dan melenggang pergi dengan cepat. Suho yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekasih Sehun kali ini.

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Awas saja kalau Sehun tahu kau menjahiliku lagi!" teriak Suho

-xoxo-

Suho yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya berbalik mencari jaketnya yang tertinggal di dalam van, dan disana terlihat Kyungsoo yang membawa beberapa peralatan yang sepertinya berat, dan terlihat bungkusan berwarna merah yang dipegangnya. _Obat pereda nyeri?_

"H-hyung-" Kyungsoo kaget melihat Suho yang tiba tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya, terlihat kebingungan. Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya gugup. Sangat gugup. Dia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Hyungnya seperti ini. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo sedang kebagian tugas membawa peralatan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting ini. Di dalam hatinya dia merasa bersyukur dan sedikit senang. Terima kasih pada Sehun yang manja dan mengeluh pergelangan tangannya sakit sehingga dia yang harus menggantikannya membawa barang barang.

"Aku saja yang bawa" Suho mengambil beberapa barang yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya. Buru buru Kyungsoo menahan Suho dengan menarik pergelangan tangan sang leader.

"Tapi pinggangmu-"

"Sudah tidak apa apa. Biar aku saja yang bawa"

Suho kembali mengambil beberapa barang yang Kyungsoo bawa dan sesekali jarinya menyentuh telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Saat mengambil barang yang lumayan berat untuk dibawanya di tangan kirinya, tanpa sadar Suho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Suho merasakan ada yang berbeda, Suho merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Tangan ini terasa lembut, halus, dan menenangkan. Tangan ini nyaman untuk digenggam. Tangan ini benar benar cocok untuk sela sela jari tanganku.

_Suho merasakan déjà vu. _

Rasanya dia seperti pernah merasakan sentuhan yang seperti ini.

_Sebentar_

_Tunggu, tangan ini-_

Menyadari apa yang dirasakannya kali ini, Suho tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus diungkapkannya kali ini. Tiba tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, dan hal itu membuat senyum Suho semakin terkembang.

Kyungsoo yang pipinya memerah karena perlakuan Suho hanya berjalan beriringan sambil membawa beberapa barang dan peralatan untuk dibawa masuk untuk recording Sukira kali ini. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup sangat kencang, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang kalau Kyungsoo hampir kehabisan nafas melihat Suho sedekat ini padanya.

-xoxo-

"Nah, kali ini, sang leader, Suho, akan menyampaikan beberapa messages untuk para member, baik, Suho-ssi, apa kau siap?"

"Tentu Ryeowook hyung"

Suho tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai membaca kertas yang telah ia tulis sewaktu pengarahan sebelum siaran. Dia menulis apa yang benar benar apa yang menjadi pesannya selama ini pada para member. Dan tentu saja, Suho menulisnya dari hati yang paling dalam, dan berharap kali ini dia tidak salah membacakannya. Takut takut jika lidahnya kelu karena terlalu gugup.

Suho membacakan semua pesan pesannya, pada Sehun, Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan secara berurutan. Semuanya tampak begitu bahagia dan sesekali tertawa mendengar pesan dari Suho, terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang merupakan moodmaker pada grup.

Dan kali ini, Suho akan mengungkapkannya. Sampai ke giliran dimana dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Suho menghela nafas sejenak, dam mulai membaca pesannya pada Kyungsoo.

"_Untuk seseorang yang diam diam selalu memperhatikanku, D.O , jika kau hanya bermain dengan Ryeowook-hyung, aku akan sangat cemburu"_

"Whoaaa!"

"Benar benar Umma dan Appa!"

"Kyungsoo hyung sepertinya malu malu"

"Kau beruntung sekali Kyungsoo-ah"

"Apa setelah ini kita akan kedatangan pasangan baru?"

Celetukan terakhir dari Sehun sontak membuat semua yang ada di dalam tempat broadcast radio tertawa. Dasar baby magnae yang terlalu polos, mungkin dia belum bisa menghilangkan sifat manjanya.

Suho tergelak dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo.

Dan secara tidak sengaja pula, pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo menggumamkan serentetan kata yang mungkin hanya bisa dibaca oleh Suho.

"_Terima kasih, Suhojaro"_

-xoxo-

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kau tahu? Tanpa obatmu mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sembuh"

Suho menyesap teh hangat yang dibelinya sewaktu perjalanan pulang dari kantor Sukira, dan saat ini dia sedang duduk dengan Kyungsoo di balkon dekat apartemen mereka yang baru. Sesekali Suho melirik Kyungsoo, memperhatikan wajahnya yang memerah, memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah saat dia mendengar bahwa Suho berbohong lagi dengan mengatakan pinggangnya sakit.

"S-sama sama hyung. Tapi benar kan sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

"Tidak kok, aku merasa sangat baikan. Terima kasih"

Mereka terdiam sebentar, sama sama tenggelam dalam suasana malam di balkon apartemen yang dihiasi dengan bintang di langit malam. Benar benar malam yang indah dan Suho rasa kesempatan kali ini lah yang tak boleh di sia siakannya.

Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, bibirnya mengucapkan 3 kata terindah yang mungkin Kyungsoo juga ingin dengar dari bibirnya.

"_I love you, Do Kyungsoo"_

Sunyi.

_Sepertinya aku ditolak ya? Hahah ya baiklah, mungkin dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai kakak, tak apa._ Suho perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil cangkir tehnya yang sudah habis. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyungsoo membalas ucapannya.

"_I love you too, Hyung"_

-xoxo-

"Kalian benar benar sudah jadian? Wah selamat ya!" Pasangan Kris dan Lay yang terlebih dahulu menyelamati mereka, salahkan Sehun yang terus bercerita kemana mana –dan ke semua orang- mengenai kejadian malam itu pada semua orang. Toh Suho memang tidak menyembunyikannya. Kalau memang sudah waktunya untuk tahu, untuk apa ditutupi.

"Jadi yang tadi malam itu benar benar seperti ajang mengungkapkan perasaan ya? Untung saja aku tidak terbawa suasana" Chanyeol yang bersuara kali ini. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun malah menoyor kepalanya gemas.

"Harusnya kau mengucapkan selamat, dasar aneh!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan kembali menangkup Baekhyun dalam pelukannya._ Mereka benar benar terlihat seperti Kangguru yang menggendong anaknya sekarang, hahaha. _Batin Suho

"Lain kali kalian harus memberi tahuku kalau kalian jadian!" Kali ini Suara Luhan, hyung kesayangan Suho.

"Maaf maaf, hehe" Suho hanya terkekeh. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu manager datang dan mulai bersuara dengan nyaring.

"EXO! Sebentar lagi kalian harus bersiap-siap!"

Music Bank. Yup. Kali ini Suho dan semua membernya akan membawakan lagu baru, koreografi baru, dan juga jadwal – melelahkan- yang baru. Mungkin akan terasa lelah di awal, tapi Suho sadar bahwa inilah karir yang akan dia jalani, bersama dengan semuanya, para member EXO.

Suho menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar ruang tunggu dan memulai persiapan.

ITS SHOW TIME!

END

A/N : Adakah yang suka? Im currently working for KyungMyeon for now, karena aku suka sekali pairing ayah-dan-ibu di EXO. Yup, KyungMyeon, Kray, Sekai, Baekyeol, Krisbaek, etc. Aku bukan penyuka mainstream pairing, jadi bear with me please? Kalau kalian suka aku akan membuat kelanjutan fic ini dengan pairing yang berbeda.


End file.
